Cell Culture Facility Aims . To foster and promoter the use of optimal cell culture methodology in COHRCD projects in order to scientifically enhance the studies performed. . To provide the following services and standardized procedures for culture of human oral cells, including: a. Normal human gingival epithelial cells b. Normal oral fibroblastic cell types c. Cell lines that are commercially available or available from other investigators. d. Cell storage in a liquid nitrogen freezer e. Advice investigators on special culture techniques.